Elven Charm
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: One night the fellowship start to talk about one of their members as they find out how much power he has over them. Redone... Well, added more stuff.


_Inspiration: I'm having trouble deciding who loves Legolas more and then realised that probably everyone in the Fellowship love him. _

_Pairing: Basically everyone/Legolas. And Merry/Pippin. They'll probably just share him. And one way Sam/Frodo._

It had been a little over three weeks since the Fellowship had left for Mordor and so far, it had been rather fine. They hadn't encountered any orcs or Nazgûl yet. Night had just arrived once again and they decided to rest for the night. It was such a beautiful night too. The starts were out and the moon had just reached a cresent moon. To most of the fellowship, it was more beautiful then a full moon. As they had set up camp in a forest by a river, it was good timing for some washing to be done. Their clothes and bodies had already become dirty and while some of the fellowship had no problem with the dirt, a few of them didn't want to be going around smelling of dead fish for the whole time. As Legolas plainly put it, the smell might attract the orcs. Just like elves, orcs had the keenest senses in all of middle earth. If the fellowship had an awful stench to them the orcs were more likely to find them. Reluctantly each member went down to the river so they could clean both their clothes and their body off. It took Gimli the longest to be convinced to go for a bath. He was fond of his "aroma" as he liked to put it. As usual though, Legolas was able to convince him to go and clean. The elf had a way to getting anything he wanted. Frodo was the first of the hobbits to notice this. When they were trying to decide which direction was the safest to go through Legolas usually was the one that suggested the route that they went and told them where it was best to stop. While he didn't necessarily have to stop, he was aware that the hobbits couldn't travel for a long time. They would usually have to stop every night and Legolas always found the supposed safest place to rest. Even Gandalf was supposably the leader of the fellowship as he knew where to go and Aragorn was the main one in charge of the safety of everyone, Legolas kind of acted as if he was the leader of everything.

After talking to the other hobbits about it a few days earlier, they decided they should ask someone about it. Not to be rude or anything, they were just curious to why everyone would follow Legolas' orders. They waited until Legolas was gone for his bath. It was a good idea that they all went individually. If someone went for a bath with another it would have been highly uncomfortable. Sam was forced to wait until Frodo was finished before he could go. The only two that did go to the river together were Merry and Pippin. The two hardly ever did anything without each other. If the two ever got separated for some reason, they definitely would have had trouble coping with it. No one said anything as the two returned from the lake smiling and joking around. Instead, Legolas was ready to have his private bath. Everyone knew that Legolas would take the longest so he chose to wait until last. He was a perfectionist so unlike everyone else who just got had a quick wash; he had to wait until every last bit of dirt on him was gone. Thankfully, it gave the hobbits a while to ask their questions.

Boromir and Gimli were sitting around the fire, discussing what seemed like weapons while Gandalf and Aragorn were looking at the starts, talking about the chances of Aragorn becoming king. Apparently Aragorn wasn't sure if he had the ability to be a ruler while Gandalf was reassuring him by saying he wouldn't be horrible at it.

"Come on, ask them" Sam whispered to Frodo, nudging him. Frodo was supposed to ask them about Legolas.

"I don't know Sam. It seems rude" Frodo replied a little bit nervously. He was a very quiet hobbit, a little bit shy to people if he didn't already know them. Merry rolled his eyes. It was Frodo that was first curious about it so it was only proper he asked about it. Then again, it was usually Pippin that asked the questions.

"Hey, why do you guys always follow Legolas?" Pippin asked on queue. Merry inwardly laughed a little as everyone looked at Pippin, especially Frodo and Sam. They should have been used to Pippins outbursts. The other members of the fellowship looked at the hobbits curiously.

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked a little bit outraged. "This dwarf never follows the orders of an elf."

"You say that yet you stop when he wants you to stop, go where he wants you to go and wash yourself when he wants you to wash" Merry remarked. Gimli frowned and muttered something under his breath. Aragorn must have heard what Gimli said as he chuckled a little but the hobbits didn't know what he said.

"Pippin, you must understand. Legolas is an elf" Gandalf answered as if it was obvious. This didn't clear things up for the hobbits so they became more confused. It was clearly noticeable so Boromir decided to explain some more.

"Elves have keen senses, you know that. They know about the surroundings so he knows when it's safe. That's why we trust Legolas." The hobbits nodded and understood it. Well, except for Pippin. He always had to question everything. That was what they loved and hated about him.

"Then why did we have to take a bath? I know he said so the orcs can't find us but I really doubt that's why that's why you decided to go" he looked over in the direction of the river. Everyone raised their eyebrows curiously.

"Well, what other reason do you think we wanted to go?" Aragorn asked.

"My theory is Legolas has a spell over you lot" Pippin answered honestly, sitting down on a tree trunk that had fallen off a tree. Everyone just continued to look at him without saying a word, making Pippin sigh. "Well, I know he's an elf and elves just seem to have their way. They say something and because they have a certain, how shall I put this, charm to them, they can make us their slaves basically" he laughed a little. "I bet you, if Legolas tried to take over the world like this Sauron folk you probably would let him." Everyone looked at each other and laughed a little bit. Legolas taking over Middle Earth? That would be a sight to see.

"You know Pip, now that I think of it, it's probably because of the way he looks" Merry said a little bit jokingly but also seriously. "I mean, how can you say no to those beautiful blue eyes?" Pippin nodded in agreement, sighing at the same time with Merry and the others frowned a little.

"His eyes are blue? I hadn't noticed" Gimli stuttered quickly, making Gandalf roll his eyes.

"Please Gimli, we see you staring into his eyes every time you two insult one another. It's quite pathetic. It's clear you like him. Just admit it" Boromir commented. Gimli blushed a little but it was hidden by his beard. Besides Aragorn and Frodo, everyone laughed a little.

"I do not love that freaking elf. You're the one who's always staring at his hair" Gimli remarked angrily. Glaring at Gimli, he decided to mention another member.

"Aragorns the one who always speaks to him in elvish. How do we know that they're not saying how much they love each other?" Boromir asked, getting another smirk from Aragorn.

"Well Boromir, I can speak elvish too" Gandalf commented. Aragorn gave him a worried look. He had forgotten Gandalf could listen in to their conversations. "There is nothing going on between them" Gandalf lied. Aragorn just stared at him but when Gandalf chuckled, he looked away and laughed himself.

"Actually we just talk about how stupid you two are" he replied to Boromir. They hadn't really been noticing Merry and Pippin anymore, who were still talking about Legolas.

"And those arrows. Out of all the weapons, bow and arrow must be the dreamiest. No offence Gimli" Pippin said to Gimli.

"None taken young hobbits" Gimli responded, his axe resting against a tree.

"Maybe he'll teach us Pip. Won't that be brilliant. You, me, Legolas alone. Him up close to us, his hands wrapped around our bodies us he guides our hands across the arrow" Merry muttered, his mind wondering off. Pippin had to bite his lip thinking about it.

"Can't wait to see him use it though" he said.

"You won't be disappointed young hobbits. Legolas Greenleaf is the best archer in the lands. Will never miss a thing, no matter how far away he is" he explained. Merry smiled again.

"Can't wait" he said and looked over at Frodo and Sam who had been quiet the whole time. "You two ok? It's just that Frodo; you're the one who has been paying the most attention to Legolas. Surely you would like to talk about him" Merry laughed.

"I'm not gay" Frodo whispered nervously. It looked as if Sam simply nodded, a little disappointed. They both couldn't stop staring at Legolas too but unlike Merry and Pippin, they were too shy to admit it. Secretly, Frodo loved the way Legolas smiled, it made his heart melt every time he saw it and Sam was attracted to the way he spoke to them. Just the voice took his breathe away and he could never reply without sounding like an idiot. Then when Boromir made fun of him, Legolas always defended him, saying it was cute.

"Of course you're not. I'm not gay either. But with someone like Legolas, I'll make an excuse" Gandalf muttered absentmindedly. While the other members tried to get the image out of their head Gandalf remind them that technically, he was the closest to Legolas' age then all of them. So it should be quite disturbing if Legolas went out with anyone of them.

"Legolas really does look good for his age. I can admit that" Gimli muttered, crossing his arms. They all nodded in agreement. At around that time, they heard the bushes move and quickly looked over.

"God, that was amazing" Legolas said with a soft smile as he walked back to them. There was something different about Legolas. For one, he wasn't wearing his tunic and instead just his green leggings. Everyone was just staring at his pale scrawny, hairless body. There weren't many muscles but that was a good thing. No one could say anything and were just looking at him. As Legolas moved around, they followed him. He placed his tunic on a tree branch and stretched a little while he yawned. A gush of wind came and let his hair sway. Sitting down near to Gimli by the fire, he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" he asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "Or did I miss something worth discussion?" he received shakes of heads from most members.

"Uhm, master Legolas. Why have you not got your tunic on?" Sam asked nervously, wanting to look away but couldn't. After all, that gorgeous body shimmering in the moonlight with the water dripping from it. Who would want to look away?

"It's far too hot to be covered in such a material. How shall I sleep with the horrid thing? It will make me reckless during the night. You know this Aragorn" he replied casually. Aragorn simply coughed and was the only one who looked away.

He was leaning against the log Gimli was sitting on and had his legs out in front of him, his bare feet nearly touching the fire. His hands were absentmindedly tapping on his stomach.

"Oh, and Merry, Pippin. I was wondering if you would like some archery lessons. After all, we need us much help us we can get" he added, getting some quick nods from the two eager hobbits but no answer. Everyone was so quiet, so nervous.

After another few minutes of the silence, Pippin realised something.

"You heard us didn't you?" he asked. Sheepishly, Legolas smiled some more.

"Of course I did. Plus, I always knew you were attracted to my elvish charm" he answered to everyone, giving them all a wink. Sometimes he did love being an elf.

"...Well" Pippin asked all of a sudden.

"Well what master Pippin?" Legolas asked curiously. It was noticable that Pippins ears perked up slightly.

"Well, which one of us would you think about getting with?" he asked us if it was the most obvious thing. Merry smacked him on the back of the head as everyone else chuckled nervously, except Legolas who was laughing happily to himself. He did love all the attention he was getting. "What was that for?" Pippin asked angrily.

"You do not ask that" Merry hissed back.

"You were all wondering it" Pippin groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt you berk."

"Well, you deserved it" Merry stated bitterly. He then turned to Legolas, who was having the time of his life. "You don't need to answer that master Legolas." Legolas shook his head and sat up a little.

"It's fine, I'll answer" he thought for a little, humming as he decided which of the fellowship was worthy of hi love. Everyone was eager.

"Well, come on elf, we don't have forever" Gimli stated impatiently. This made Legolas shake his head.

"That's why I won't think about being with you Gimli. You're an arrogant prick. Lose the attitude if you ever want any of this" he stared at Gimli, his luscious blue eyes glaring with anger for a second. Even when they were angry, Gimli adored the eyes. Boromir laughed a little and placed his hand on Gimlis back.

"Tough luck Gimli. I did warn you" he said, which received an eye roll from Legolas.

"Don't you talk. You're almost as arrogant as he is and even more selfish. You're a no no too" Boromir frowned a little. He felt so rejected. It was strange how Legolas was all serious of a sudden but then again, just like they loved his playfulness, they loved it when Legolas meant business. "Aragorn, you and I are a maybe. You're with Arwen though. I don't do people in relationships" Aragorn smiled a little. He was given a possible so he was happy that at least he could have a chance with Legolas, but he did love Arwen just a little bit more. "Gandalf, you're a no. Just no" Legolas shivered as he though of the possibility of going out with Gandalf. "You should rot in Mordor for considering such a horrid thing." Gandalf muttered something under his breathe which made Legolas smirk a little. No one else heard what he said though.

"Sam, you're a cute hobbit" Legolas started, looking over at Sam. He had to wave to get the hobbits attention. Sam was busy continuing to stair at Legolas' chest. "I said, you're a cute hobbit but that's about out. I'm sorry, but you and I aren't going to happen. Neither you and I master Frodo" he looked over at Frodo. "You're just not my type"

"What about us? Are we your type" Pippin asked, raising his hand enthusiastically. It was pulled down by Merry but he still had a grin. This made Legolas laugh a little.

"You know, before tonight I never would have thought about it" he replied but didn't say anything else.

"...So, that's a yes?" Merry asked slowly but wasn't given an answer. All he was given was another gorgeous smile and a wink.


End file.
